Above the City
by Shurely
Summary: This is the sequel to The Outlaw Varjak Paw, starring new characters and new settings. Here, the mysterious Jarlo sets out to find a worthy opponent for his legendary skills...
1. Freedom?

Varjak Paw- Above the City

Please note - this is work in progress, and will be updated every 24 hours. If I'm lucky. But enjoy and please review!

The beginning of spring. Fresh leaves fell onto the broken black tarmac, rustling in the gentle wind. The squeals of the cars echoed in the alleyways of the looming city. The humans talked loudly and threw their food into the bins of the park. The grass was wet from the morning rain, and the air smelled like coffee and bagels.

A jet-black cat stared at the sky. Jarlo was well-acquainted with the smell of the east park. It reminded him that there was always something left, other than his skills. Food was there to be eaten. Of course, he didn't eat the horrible, sticky leftovers of the humans. No, he just liked the smell, but he preferred the taste of a juicy, delicious, succulent-

"You! What are you doing here?"

Jarlo turned around, perched on the edge of a park bench, and sighed. It was Ginger's gang. A rough but honest gang of vicious tomcats, they glowered at him as he leapt down from his high position. His tail wavered in the air. Ginger stepped forward, frowning.

"You're not supposed to be here," he growled, claws unsheathed.

Jarlo's heartbeat instantly quickened. "I'm not here for a fight."

Ginger shook his head. "You don't understand, sonny," he muttered gruffly. "Things have changed ever since that Paw took control. Scouts are patrolling the west side for the remains of Sally Bones' gang. I have to flush 'em out myself around here." Part of the gang bristled at the name.

"I understand," Jarlo said calmly. "I was just here to enjoy the view. If you really don't want me here, I'll go."

He began to stalk away, when Ripper and Streak, two burly mud-brown cats, surrounded him.

"Not yet," Ginger snarled. "I need to know something."

Jarlo stopped. He could feel the strong urge to barge past Ripper and Streak. He held it in. They weren't worth a fight.

Ginger swaggered up to him, fur rippling in the light breeze. He examined Jarlo, claws tapping impatiently on the grass. Thump. Thump. Thump. Jarlo's heart was about to break out of his chest.

"Have you heard of of a she-cat named Turbulence? Turbo for short? She's goin' around, stealing food from gangs. No one knows why. I just thought you might."

He shook his head. "I've never heard of her. But I'll let you know if I meet her."

Ginger nodded his approval, and signalled his gang to move away. Ripper and Streak left his side without a fight. Jarlo was glad, and immediately began to scamper away. He was starving now, and he really wanted a mouse.

The edge of the barbed wire hid the entrance to a secret alleyway. There were many secret alleyways in the city, especially in the west, but Jarlo preferred this one the most. Here, he kept his treasures; strange human inventions, broken bottles, mice skeletons. He loved the way humans always found something new to introduce to themselves. But he didn't dare explore the human world. It was too dangerous.

However, the new leader of the city, Varjak Paw was encouraging meeting them. Jarlo felt a bitter taste on his tongue, and shook his head. That silver-blue cat was mad. Mad but powerful. Varjak Paw knew the Way. Jarlo had watched him that snowy night, as he battled Sally Bones, the cold ruler of the west side before she had taken over the entire city herself. Jarlo liked that. He liked the way she hadn't been stopped by the thought of opposition.

Jarlo breathed in. In, two, three, four, out, two, three, four. The world began to slow around him. Life pulsed like a throbbing light. He felt power surge through him.

Jarlo too knew the Way.


	2. The Scratch Sisters

Varjak Paw- Above the City

Please note - this is work in progress, and will be updated every 24 hours. If I'm lucky. But enjoy and please review!

Learning the Way had been hard. His father had taught him, merciless and cruel. His mother had abandoned the family, and his father had wanted the Way to be passed on. To be frank, Jarlo hadn't been afraid or astonished when he first saw Varjak use the Way. When he was young, he'd thought everyone knew it, and every kitten must learn it in order to survive. But when his father had died, he had found out no cat could hunt, or sense, or shadow-walk. It confused him, but not for long.

Jarlo stood in the alleyway, waiting for the opportunity. His Awareness settled on everything; every piece of gravel, dust, wire, hinge...

Mouse. A big one. It crawled along the corner of the alleyway, nibbling on a leaf. Jarlo smiled, as he found himself attached to the mouse. Every bite it took out of the leaf, it was like it was Jarlo himself biting. An ear twitched. A paw scratched. Nibble, nibble, nibble. Until...

BAM! Jarlo flew, muscles uncoiling, claws stretching, jaws wide- SNAP! The mouse was broken. Jarlo lifted the limp body, and sank his teeth into it. The warm juices flowed into his mouth. His stomach thanked him. Jarlo thanked his father. He gobbled up the rest of the mouse, and settled down. Breakfast was over. He could indulge, but he wouldn't want to become fat.

A noise. Cats talking. He turned, and saw a pair of Siamese cat leaping around the debris outside the alleyway, chasing each other, practising their skills. Jarlo ducked under the shadows and shimmied closer.

Elyza and Malisha Scratch. The Scratch Sisters. The fastest claws in town. Jarlo watched them train warily. They certainly were very fast, even compared to Slow-Time.

Suddenly, his leg involuntarily crunched on a bottle. The Siamese cats froze, their tawny fur on end.

"Who's there?" cried Elyza, sharp claws glinting in the morning light.

"You better show up soon, or we'll find you, and we'll see what you think of stalking us then!" Malisha called, tail swishing.

Jarlo took a deep breath to steady his pounding heart, and walked out from the shadows. The cats' pale green eyes scrutinised his every movement. "It's just me!" he smiled weakly.

In a flash, they were by his side, Elyza's claw digging into his chin. "Who are you?" they demanded.

"Jarlo!" he gasped, pretending to be scared. "I'm a nobody."

They stared at him. He could see whether they should deal with him. Seconds passed, maybe hours. Then-

A ribbon of red. Jarlo yelped as the claw slashed between his eyes. He gingerly touched the cut, feeling raw pain strike him.

"Ow!" he shouted. "I didn't deserve that!"

"It's not up to you what you deserve, sonny," Malisha growled, readying for another attack.

A voice stepped in. "Leave him alone, you idiot!"

Everyone froze. Jarlo's cut was throbbing with pain. Elyza snarled, "Who dares to insult us?"

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" said Malisha.

"Because we're the Scratch Sisters, and we never back down!"

"Never!"

"I know that, you morons. I've heard your motto all over the city. The new leader has been singing your praises. But I'm not fooled. You're all pretence. You're not fast, you're slower than a dog!"

The air was static, filled with tension and rage. "Take that back, stranger," Elyza muttered, trembling with anger.

"Never! Ever!" the voice mimicked.

The Scratch Sisters roared and pounced. They aimed for the darkness dwelling in Jarlo's alleyway. As soon as they left him, Jarlo himself climbed up the walls. He didn't want to be caught in a fight. If anyone knew what he could do, he would be in trouble.

He heard the same voice call for him. "This way!" it yelled, coming from the top of the building.

He pumped his legs, flying up the side of the alleyway, hearing the Scratch Sisters caterwaul in outrage.

A shaft of light, expanding to fill his vision. The sky. The top of the world. He was there.


	3. Turbulence

Varjak Paw- Above the City

Please note - this is work in progress, and will be updated every 24 hours. If I'm lucky. But enjoy and please review!

He looked around. No one was there. Suddenly, a shadow caught his eye, and he whirled to find a short-haired, stripy cat. She was laughing uncontrollably, her grey fur thinning near the end of her tail. Jarlo strode over and looked down the edge of the building, feeling vertigo wash over him for a moment, before he composed himself. It was the Scratch Sisters, prowling around for him and the other cat.

"They'll never find us!" the other cat chortled. "They won't go up here."

"Why not?"

The cat turned to face him, and he saw her bright eyes scan his. "I don't know; they just won't."

Jarlo shrugged. The light was blinding. The sun was so radiant and beautiful, so-

"Breathtaking, right?"

He nodded, and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the warm air, and reopened his eyes. The other cat was smiling, her whiskers twitching with the urge to laugh.

"Have you never been this high before?" she enquired good-naturedly.

He shook his head. "No. I stick around near the parks and some of the alleyways in the east, but never here."

She nodded. "I understand. You should try going to the central. It's densely populated, but the views there are second-to-none."

"I take it you travel a lot up here," he guessed.

She grinned impishly. "Yep! There's nothing better for a cat than to be free and roaming just below the skies!"

Jarlo turned away. The Free Cats. That's what Varjak had called everyone. Free. He hated it. He felt as if he was under Varjak's control.

The other cat sensed his bitterness. "You OK? What's your name?"

He looked back at her, and saw her worried expression. He smiled brightly to lighten the mood. "I'm Jarlo."

"I'm the notorious Turbulence. Hi there!" She laughed as he gasped. "What? Did you expect me to be like Sally Bones; mean and sly, thin and evil?"

He shook his head quickly. "Not at all! Ginger's gang is looking for you."

Her expression turned sour. "Oh Ginger. Never mind. I don't really care about him. I have more things to worry about." She sighed. "Can I trust you with a secret?"

Jarlo nodded solemnly. "Of course."

"Then come closer."

Jarlo leaned closer to her, and she cupped his ear with her paw, before whispering, "There's a reason I steal all the food. I'm friends with dogs."

Immediately, Jarlo wanted to break away. But he couldn't. He was frozen to the spot, eager to hear more.

"One of them's pregnant," she carried on. "The pups' father doesn't know what to do. He can't leave her side. They live over in the west, and there are still rogue cats there. You understand now, right?" She leaned back, gazing at him pleadingly. "I don't want to steal the food for my own gain. I want to help the dogs. I think if cats and dogs can cooperate, than this city will become a much better place."

"What about the humans?"

"Ah, what do the humans know!" She giggled. "Humans will be humans, loud and ignorant as ever. Don't worry about them." She stopped, and murmured, "Do you want to see my friends?"

He shrugged. "I don't mind."

She began to walk away. "That's fine. You know, the new Paw is doing a speech today, over in the harbour. Want to come with me to see what it's about?" Turbo asked.

Jarlo thought. "Sure," he decided eventually. "I might as well see what he's going to do now."

Turbo heard the resentment in his voice. "You don't like him. Why not? He's doing what's best for the city! He defeated Sally Bones!"

"There's nothing good in that!" he snapped. Turbulence flinched. "Sally Bones was special! She understood was control was in this city! She was doing it for the best!"

"Oh, so you call 'the law' her best?" she retaliated, standing her ground. "She tore off the ears and tails of her enemies! She was horrible! She stole the food, she destroyed the pride of so many cats, and she nearly destroyed the soul of Varjak Paw himself! Without that silver-blue cat, we would be living under a reign of terror!"

"Who told you that?" he said quietly, turning to leap off the edge onto the next building.

"Varjak Paw's best friend herself: Holly."


	4. The Legend Himself

Varjak Paw- Above the City

Please note - this is work in progress, and will be updated every 24 hours. If I'm lucky. But enjoy and please review!

Jarlo reluctantly followed Turbulence to the speech. There were thousands of cats there, all perched on the harbour's anchors and around the buildings. The smell of fish was strong. Jarlo wrinkled his nose.

Varjak Paw was standing next to Holly and Tam on a half-smashed crate. The Orrible Twins were behind him on another crate, as well as the Scratch Sisters. Their temper seemed to have disappeared.

"Pernisha, the third Scratch Sister, died for Varjak Paw and his gang, on the west side of the city. She did it to help Varjak destroy Sally Bones. You're still saying she's the best thing for the city?" Turbo said in Jarlo's ear.

"I don't want to talk to you," he growled.

She took a step back. "Then I'll leave you alone."

Varjak cleared his throat, and silence fell. Jarlo's Awareness told him that he was nervous. That comforted him somewhat.

"This city is for Free Cats." The crowd cheered; a cacophony of praise and joy. "Sally Bones is gone, and now the west side is clear." Cheers erupted once again, increasing in volume. "We are going to dine tonight like there's no tomorrow!" Jarlo himself was tempted by his words. "Therefore, I'm saying that for this night only, we can eat as much as we can! No rules! No laws! Just mice, fish, and pidgeons!"

The cats laughed at that. Everyone knew that it was impossible to catch a pidgeon. Jarlo wondered if Sally Bones had ever caught a pidgeon, and the thought made him smile slightly.

Once the entire speech had ended, Turbo dragged Jarlo over to meet Varjak himself. His legendary silver-blue fur shone in the mid-morning light, and his amber eyes were full of courage and confidence. Jarlo felt his power shrink in respect. He gulped, and watched Turbulence address Holly.

"My good friend Holly, it's been a while!" she laughed freely. She sniffed Holly's spiky black and white fur, and laughed again. "You smell horrible! Where have you been?"

Holly's sharp mustard eyes caught Varjak's. "Somewhere secret."

Turbo burst in fits of giggles, and managed to introduce Jarlo. "He's my friend!" she snorted, paws clutching her sides. "Say hello, Jarlo!"

"Hello." That was all.

Varjak smiled warmly. "Forgive me for saying this, but were you a pet?"

Jarlo bristled and snarled, "No."

Tammie rolled her eyes. "The tension is too great!" she cried dramatically, raising a plump paw to her forehead and closing her eyes.

Varjak laughed; a strangely gentle, pleasant sound. But it only made Jarlo more alert. He watched suspiciously as Turbulence ignored him completely and chatted to her friend Holly. After a while, Varjak joined in, the spirit Jarlo had seen whilst fighting the terrible Sally Bones gone.

Jarlo sighed. "I'm off," he muttered.

"No wait!" His Awareness buzzed as he felt the air close in around his tail. He spun around, energy rising, in Slow-Time, powering his Moving Circles, baring his teeth, when he saw it was only Turbo, backing away in fright. He looked around. The other cats were gazing fearfully, cowering into the crates and anchors.

Jarlo steadied himself. Calm, he thought firmly. I must remain calm.

Varjak was looking at him interestedly. Jarlo was aware of this; however, he smiled and said, "Turbo, are you OK?"

The youthful grey cat nodded slowly. "What was that? I've never seen anything like it! You really are a strange one, Jarlo."

Elyza cut in. "I know you! You're that cat from the alleyways!" Her thin claws protruded, glinting dangerously. "You have some nerve coming here!"

Malisha added, "You thought you got away, didn't you? And there's the traitor to all the gangs, the infamous Turbulence! You're not going to steal anything now, are you?"

At that moment, there was muffled laughter, breaking the tension between Turbo and the Scratch Sisters. Tammie had found a flopping fish, and was toying with it hungrily.

"You're Turbulence?" Varjak exclaimed.

"Didn't you know?" the cat chuckled, her fur still unsettled. "I've been here all this time, and you didn't know!"

Varjak laughed half-heartedly with her. Tam's brown eyes widened and she curled a paw protectively around her food.

"You dare steal it, and I-I'll bite you!" she stuttered, big bushy tail wavering.

The crowd, once silent, started tittering nervously at Tam. Omar and Ozzie were glaring harshly at Turbulence and Jarlo, like they didn't deserve to be in the central. They truly are the Orrible Twins, thought Jarlo.

Suddenly, he felt claws rake his shoulder. He turned, ready for a brawl, when he saw it was Ginger, snarling as usual. His ginger fur was on end, and his big blunt claws looked menacing.

"You causin' a mess?" he growled, Ripper and Streak flanking him. The gang was behind him, flexing their muscles, watching diligently.

"No." Jarlo was careful with his words. Ginger was dangerous.

Evidently, the other gangs thought so too. Varjak stiffened, the Orrible Twins glowered, the Scratch Sisters scowled and the other lesser gangs shrank in terror. Ginger's gang spread out like a fan, a gang of trouble.

"Ginger!" Holly shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to hear what this cat's saying," Ginger replied, scars writhing in agitation on his face.

"You haven't missed anything," Jarlo retorted.

Ginger rotated. "Mind your own business, sonny," he growled, threatening to start a fight.

Jarlo puffed out his chest. "You don't scare me, Ginger."

"I don't?" the ginger tomcat asked furiously. "Well, it's about time were!"

Jarlo threw himself against Ginger, who dodged with a lumbering grace. Ginger slashed back, and Jarlo yelped.

It was time to show Ginger. Show him what Jarlo really could do.

Jarlo breathed in deeply, filling the whole of his lungs. The red-hot power surged through him, and he revealed his claws. The world shimmered in Slow-Time. His Awareness tracked down everything moving. He could see Ginger, coming at him, eyes ablaze with fury.

He struck, the power of his Moving Circle arcing through the air, and landing straight into Ginger's mane.

CRACK. Ginger fell back, stunned and bleeding.

One more hit. SMASH. Ginger was almost finished. Nothing left now, Jarlo observed.

He raised his paw. Ginger looked up, defiant, strong, proud.

"Enough."

Varjak stepped in, eyes scrutinising, fur glowing, muscles flexing. Jarlo's breath turned shallow, and he stepped out of Slow-Time. Varjak was emotionless. By the way he seemed to appear and disappear, Jarlo knew he was in Slow-Time, and he sighed.

"Varjak Paw," he said quietly. "I think you've guessed you're not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked quickly. "Varjak, what does he mean?"

Varjak just stared. Jarlo stared back. It carried on like that until Turbulence cleared her throat.

"Heh heh," she laughed nervously. "I'm starving, and the 'I can eat whatever' rule's still going, right?" She turned around and began to scamper away. "See you guys later! I'm going hunting!"

"Wait for me!" Jarlo called, and rushed after her, breaking the eye-contact with Varjak. As much as he hated that silver-blue cat, it was almost lunch, and Jarlo was curious to see Turbo's dog friends.


	5. Dogs, Hiding

Varjak Paw- Above the City

Please note - this is work in progress, and will be updated every 24 hours. If I'm lucky. But enjoy and please review!

Jarlo sprinted across the roofs of the west side, Turbo just ahead of him. Occasionally, her dull grey fur would blend with the bleak buildings, and he would lose track of her. Nevertheless, they managed to cross the borders between the centre and west side safely.

Turbo suddenly stopped, and Jarlo skidded to a halt beside her, standing over the side of the tiled roof.

"We're almost there," she whispered to him, the icy wind almost blasting them into the stone floor below. The spring sun had vanished, and the clouds were darkening by the minute. It wasn't long until the hard rain fell and doused the streets.

"Why are you speaking so quietly?" he asked, keeping his voice low just in case.

"Sally Bones' gang." Turbo nodded. "Mr. Paw lied. They're still here, just afraid of him. No one has seen them yet, except me and the dogs that live here." She shook her head sadly. "Those cats are vicious, even more so than Ginger. If you see them, it's best to run."

"I could beat Ginger any day!"

"No, that was a fluke. Besides, Varjak would never allow you two to fight on neutral grounds. Remember: he owns the east, and if you want to stay by this park of yours, then you better be on your best behaviour to him."

"I can go wherever I want," Jarlo muttered darkly. "I don't need permission."

Turbulence looked at him, cocking her head to one side. "You remind me of Sally Bones. I don't know whether to laugh or cower away."

"Neither," he replied. "Just show me your friends."

"Fine. But they may not want you there."

She dropped down onto a railing below, and Jarlo followed her cautiously. The cold metal bit into his paws, and he scaled the railing along to a series of cardboard boxes. He was confused as Turbo hastily leapt off and shimmied under the flaps of the boxes. He too fell onto the pavement, and was about to scurry to the cardboard, when he heard a snarl and guttural laughter.

"He didn't see us! What an idiot!"

It was Luger. He bared his fangs at Wes, his new second-in-command, and silently ordered what looked like new recruits to drag something across the ground.

Jarlo saw what it was. He tried not to vomit.

Sally Bones's thin, cold, dead body.

He stared in horror, his senses numb. He couldn't believe it. Why would the rest of Sally Bones' gang take her body? Were they going to bury her? He frowned. He'd only seen humans do that. Maybe they were doing something more ominous...

"Hey! Jarlo!" he heard Turbulence hiss. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

He snapped out of his confusing thoughts. For safety measures, he breathed into Slow-Time. Luger sluggishly padded across the concrete slabs, the body leisurely hauled forwards. Power rose in him. He could confront the gang, if he wanted. He didn't have to run. But glancing at Turbo's amazed expression as he flickered majestically in Slow-Time, he knew he didn't have the time.

He tore across the path, ignoring Luger and Wes. He hoped they hadn't seen him. His black fur should blend in with the monochrome background.

Turbo sighed in relief and irritation as he accidentally bumped into her. "Be careful," she chided.

"Sally Bones' body!" he gasped. "Her body's being pulled by Luger's gang!"

Turbulence nodded seriously. "I know. I saw. Don't worry about it now; there's nothing you can do."

Jarlo followed her to a dump of foul-smelling waste and shards of glass stuck into machines. The sky was gloomy over in the west side, and he knew he preferred the east to this place. A sticky, sweet substance stuck to his paws, and he tried to scrape it off on the corners of the walls. But it refused to come off. Turbo rolled her eyes.

"I shouldn't worry about that," she muttered, as the cold wind mercilessly whipped them. "The dogs are just up here. Don't touch anything, 'kay?"

"Got it," he replied.

Turbulence took a deep breath, and tapped on the side of a giant green glass window, still in its pane and left on the path. It made a peculiar sound, high-pitched and squeaky. It reminded Jarlo of a toy ball being squashed.

To answer its call, a lumbering, shaggy dog sauntered forward from a mouldy hut. His red eyes drooped in a tired fashion, but his muscles bulged and his tail swished energetically.

"Cats," he boomed. "Cats bad."

"No no," Turbulence soothed. "I'm a friend of Flax and Genevieve."

The towering dog loomed over, inspecting them. "Friends?"

Jarlo thought he might laugh. Dogs sure are dumb.

Turbo nodded. "Yeah, we're friends. I've come with an acquaintance. We're going to hunt for food, but we want to see the pair first."

The dog looked at Jarlo for a long time. The black cat thought his weary eyes would never leave him, until the dog spoke: "Ghad."

"Guard?"

"Jarlo, that's his name, you moron."

"Oh. Hello Ghad. I'm Jarlo."

"Jarl…Jarlo. Hello Jarlo."

He smiled, and Jarlo thought Ghad was actually quite a nice dog, despite his speech and his intimidating size.


End file.
